


Stuck on you

by jlondonk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlondonk/pseuds/jlondonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Sherlocks experiments goes wrong. He doesn't mind so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck on you

**Author's Note:**

> A friend gave me the prompt: Sherlocks glue experiment explodes and he is stuck to another person. Of course I picked John. Might continue this if you guys like it!

Ok, admittedly, this hadn’t gone according to plan. He wasn’t quite sure which of the components he’d added were to blame but he would certainly find out what had made the canister explode and sent glue (and a lot of other questionable chemicals) across the room and all over himself. Yes, he would find out, adjust the ingredients and then he would repeat the whole thing. Just as soon as he got off the floor and off of John. The blast had sent them both flying across the kitchen and onto the tiles in a rather unsuitable position. May be this hadn’t been such a mistake after all…

 

„Sherlock!“ 

 

Yes, he’d better get up. John sounded angry enough as it was and he didn’t want to make matters worse by crushing him with his weight. 

He proceeded to rise from the floor but found that he didn't get very far. Oh. Oh Dear. That wasn’t good. 

 

„SHERLOCK!“ 

 

„Yes, John, I’m right next to you, there’s no need to shout!“ 

 

But Johns face had turned red in his anger and he was looking down at their joined hips in utter shock and frustration! 

 

„We’re…what the hell?!“ 

 

„Must be the glue, unfortunate reaction with skin contact, I hadn’t calculated-..“

 

„Are you saying that we are actually **ATTACHED AT THE HIP**!“ 

 

„It would seem so.“

 

And they were. While falling from his chair, Sherlocks shirt had risen up and he was virtually covered in glue as it was. He must have rubbed some on John as he was trying to move off him. He didn’t think the drying mechanism would be set in motion so quickly. Interesting. 

 

„Sherlock.“ 

 

Johns voice had that warning tone, like he knew that Sherlock was filing all of this away for further experiments instead of thinking of a solution. Johns cardigan was ruined. He looked down on it and tried not to stare at the exposed skin of Johns stomach because that wouldn’t help his thought process at all. They should probably get up. 

 

„This is like the bloody handcuffs all over again.“, John grumbled. They managed to put themselves into an upright position, standing between the kitchen and the living room and looking down at themselves. The place definitely needed cleaning up as Sherlock really didn’t feel like getting another talk from Mrs. Hudson about „basic household skills“.

 

„Right.“, John said, taking a few deep breaths. „We’re glued together.“

 

He did that little pout with his chin that meant he was trying not to get angry but failing miserably. „Right. Of course. Had to be glue! It’s never anything harmless, is it?!“ 

 

„It’s not my fault!“ Sherlock said indignantly. Johns eyes widened. 

 

„What? Who’s bloody fault is it then?“ He was glaring up at him but it didn’t have the full effect as he was still half turned and holding his arms away from his body, trying not to touch anything. 

 

„You distracted me.“

 

„I asked you if you wanted tea! _How_ is that distracting you?“ 

 

That hadn’t been it though. That hadn’t been it at all. John had come in and he’d talked, on the phone, and he’d laughed. Lestrade had called. Again. They had apparently become friends, bonding over trivial things like sports and tv shows that Sherlock neither watches nor cares for. Johns laugh had a strange affect on him. He had thrown his head back and it seemed to burst out of him and slither his way into Sherlocks mind, just like that. And he had forgotten wether or not he had already put in the vinyl acetate and John had asked him a question then („Tea, Sherlock?“) and he should probably have answered and not stared at his smile because there had been too much fondness in Johns face right then and oh to hell with it, he didn’t want any tea, he just wanted - BOOM!

 

 _Oh_ , he thought. That’s probably not what he should say. But John wasn’t waiting for an answer anymore, seemingly resigned to the fact that this was just another day at Baker Street. Suddenly, he chuckled. 

 

„What?“, Sherlock asked, surprised. 

 

„Ah, I just….NOW people will definitely talk.“ 

 

Sherlock wiped his hands on his trousers. 

 

„People do little else.“ The corner of Johns mouth twitched and Sherlock relished the little victories in life. He was awfully close to him and the smell of Johns aftershave was palpable. Well then. 

 

„How are we gonna….“ John was turning or better yet, was trying to turn, pulling Sherlock along with him like an oversized carry on. 

 

„John!“

 

„Well, we gotta move at some point!“ 

 

While this was absolutely true, Sherlock now realized that he was gonna have to lean on him to keep his balance. John didn’t seem to mind. They hobbled over to the kitchen, grabbing some towels to clean up most of the mess from their clothes. The glue didn’t seem to affect the material and Sherlock was glad his hands weren’t stuck on his trousers or Johns cardigan. Instead, his right side was firmly attached to Johns left one. Skin to skin, so to speak. And Johns skin felt warm. 

 

Just as he was thinking about it, John peeled himself out of his cardigan and threw it aside, leaving him only in a shirt, which was pushed up past his belly button and now that was just unfair. Sherlock blinked. 

 

„Ok,…I suppose, we better think of something.“

 

_I’m trying, but you’re taking of your clothes so would you mind not doing that, please and thank you!_

 

„Yes.“ 

 

„What were you trying to achieve anyway? With freaking glue? Actually-..“ 

 

John held up his hand just as Sherlock was about to reply. „I don’t wanna know.“

 

But he was smiling, looking almost amused and there it was, that fond expression again. What was he supposed to do with that? 

 

„You better find a way to extract me because I plan on going out later and I’m not getting in the shower with you!“ 

 

Well, there went his train of thought again. Damn you, John. Damn you.


End file.
